


September 16, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glanced at the Smallville creature with wide eyes.





	September 16, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glanced at the Smallville creature with wide eyes before Supergirl assumed she dreaded him and vanished.

THE END


End file.
